Levi x (insert fav name here) one short
by lizziecamcats
Summary: is about to get married to someone she doesn't even know! Levi doesn't like that idea. Levi x ( insert your fav name here because I didn't know what name to give her). This is really short but I wrote it in a really short time so sorry !


Hi there :) this is a just a small one-shot. Please read and review, comments greatly appreciated. I do not own Shingeki No kyojin or any of the characters. They belong to ... The guy who created them.

Anyway, I didn't know what name to give to my OC so insert whatever name you like ! Your name, my name , whatever XD

"Dr _, there is a letter for you."

_ took the letter from the soldier's hand and nodded for him to leave the infirmary. She stuffed it into the pocket on her white coat as she went to do another check on the soldiers at the sick bay. Satisfied with the current situation she went to sit by her desk and finally took out the letter. Clearly written by her mother, she sighed and opened it. It's been three years, she would have thought her mother would be used to her working for the military by now. She scanned the contents of the letter. But something was different. It was not the usual 'how are you?' or 'when will you come back?' or 'what kind of food have they been feeding you there, probably not as nutritious as my special meat loaf right?' . No. This time, the letter was complete and utter ... "Crap"_ spoke out loud.

With the letter still in her shaking hands, she knocked a few times on commander Erwin's office door. After a few moments, she heard him say "come in".

She took a breather before entering the blonde commander's office, but soon realized he was accompanied by another squad leader.

" Shall I come back another time sir ?"

" No no it's fine. Don't mind Levi. What is it that you need Dr_?"

Levi made a 'tch' sound, slightly irritated. He looked at _. Three years she's been here, she had greatly contributed to the Survey Corps. Levi found that he had enjoyed her company more than others. She was serious when working but easy-going when it was after her work hours. He loved the way she cared for every soldier as if they were her own children. Both of them were much older than the brats around so he felt comfortable to know there was another mature adult around.

_ saluted to both men. Her face was distraught and her words came out as stutters.

"C-commander Erwin... I am here to inform you that I must leave the survey corps ... Permanently. It has been a pleasure working with you both."

Both men were shocked, they hadn't expected her to quit, she'd been good at her job, no complaints from her nor the soldiers. Why did she need to leave ?

" Dr_, is there something wrong ? I'm sure if there was something bothering you we could sort it out. There's no need to resign." Erwin spoke calmly, hoping he could change the doctor's mind.

" No, it's nothing about the things here... It's my family, they requested that I go back."

She shifted her feet nervously.

" well, you do deserve a holiday. You are an exceptional medic. Will three weeks be enough?" Erwin said smiling.

_ sighed and massaged her temples. She walked closer to the commander and placed her letter on his table.

" please read it sir." Her voice was slightly sad. She could meet their eyes and kept her head low.

Erwin picked up the letter and read it. Levi tried to sneak a peek but kept his cold indifferent expression.

Finally, Erwin put the letter down on his table, concern plastered on his face.

"An arranged marriage ?" Levi's eyes shot to the girl, his brows knitted with worry.

" yes sir. Part of the reason I came to work here was to get rid of my parents' constant pressure to choose a bachelor and to join those arranged marriage schemes. Apparently they went and gone ahead to do it for me."

She lifted her palms facing upward as she released the years of anger, " And apparently they want me to give up my career to pay attention to my husband! Like &%# will I do that ! I love working as a doctor but noooooo they said a woman doctor will not be received well by society. But I mean, " she pointed to her face, " do I LOOK like I care about what society says? They think all girls should hide in kitchens, sewing and cooking and being baby factories. Well let me tell you, some of the greatest soldiers out there are women, and not only that, many have gone out there and have faced titans , survived or not, they contributed to the survival of man kind ! Not in population but in terms of hope! Without hope, what's the purpose of having children ? So that they could face future horrors with an ever present nightmare that threatens to wipe all they love ?"

She stopped and placed a hand over her mouth, " S-sorry ! I didn't mean to rage..."

" so basically I have to leave to get married ..." She said the last word with disgust.

Levi felt a pang of different emotions. Anger that she had to be forced to marry someone she doesn't know, jealous of the lucky idiot who she's marrying, sadness because she had to leave and he would miss her and wait... What ... All the emotions ...

He was brought back from his thoughts when Erwin spoke , " I see , then you can be dismissed permanently since it is a family matter."

_ bowed and took her letter before leaving. Levi growled angrily and followed after her. Before he left the office, he noticed Erwin winking at him, " Go get her Levi!" He cheered.

Levi blushed, a bright pink glow on his normally pale face. He ran after _ and reached her room. Without knocking, he burst open her door revealing her tear-stricken face gasping at him. She was packing her clothes into a suitcase and in her hand, she had been holding a picture of her and levi during one of the rare parties the survey corps had.

He closed and locked the door behind him. With long strides, he reached to her form and hugged her. She started to sob and cried into his shirt.

"I'm gonna miss you shorty." She said between her sobs.

"Look who's talking brat." He breathed in the smell of her hair, it smelled of antiseptics and blood.

He held her away from his face, still holding her within his arms, " you're filthy."

She pouted and started to retaliate. However, he placed a finger of her lips to silent her. He then caressed her cheek and kissed her tears away. " but I'd rather live with filth if it means you're there."

Her face turned red like one of Romano's tomato from hetalia ( XD ) .

"L-levi... There's no way out of this arranged marriage," she said sadly, "you're better off finding someone else..."

"Do you love me?"

"W-what ?" _ blushed again.

" don't make me repeat myself. You heard me."

_kept silent for a while. Levi's chest started to hurt, he should have anticipated that she might not felt the same way as he did.

" more than words could express." She said with a small smile.

They embraced again for what seemed like hours. She burrowed her face into his shirt and muffled, " I have to pack."

"No you don't."

She pulled away from levi and stared at him,confused.

" what do you mean?"

" I can help you get out of this arranged marriage."

"REALLY ?HOW ?"

"Marry me."

...

Dear mother,

First of all, yes I'm fine and I am eating heathy. Occasionally stale bread here and there but survival is more important right now mother. The soldiers require more than I do, they're fighting for humanity's sake. I think they deserve more than I do.

Second of all, I'm deeply sorry but I cannot go through with the lovely idea of marrying a stranger whom I have never met and never love because you picked him out for me and probably he's just some high-ranking or rich old man who's been married 30 times and needs a new wife because he needs another wife for every 31st day of the month. Mother you didn't actually expect me to go through with it right? I love you and I love father and everyone back home. But I cannot and will not do promise to love and to care for someone for the rest of my life for someone whom I've never met. Maybe he's nice or whatever but I want to be the one to pick whom I marry. I have my own type too, bet you didn't know that! He should be someone hardworking but modest and not letting anyone know that he's been working hard in the background. He must be someone who understands that there must be hope for the future and that we should strive for it. He should be someone who cares for his surbodinates and not let them live and die in vain. Also he should be short, have a stoic face that never smiles or laughs except when he's with me, be a neat freak, wear a cravat all the time, have black hair, a strong lean body not too buff, have a weird sense of dark humour and calls everyone younger than him a brat. Also he has to love me so much he'd leave his cleaning products for me.

Fortunately I've found all that in a man here. His name is Captain Levi, you might have heard of him, humanity's greatest soldier? You could say he fits the description ...He's my type, mooooom !

I probably guess you're wondering then when will we be getting married. Good question. I am married.

We got married a few days ago, just a small wedding. I didn't want a very big wedding and it was mainly just my close friends. I'm sorry I couldn't invite you and everyone , it was quite a last minute decision. But yea, we got married and I'm really enjoying my married life so far. Being with him makes me happy. Happier than I've ever been.

Please don't ask me about kids yet! I 'll definitely bring him home the next holiday. You'll love him. He's quite the charmer .

Love you and everyone back home.

Kisses and hugs.

P.s yes your meat loaf is much more delicious and nutritious than the food here! I miss it every day.


End file.
